This invention relates to a lockable storage container which can be used for securing various items including but not limited to prescription drugs, pharmaceuticals, hospital and office supplies, chemicals, household cleaning products, personal electronics, cell phones, jewelry, wallets, personal items and the like. Other applications might include its use as a portable transparent locking case for the display of jewelry or other valuable items.
The most significant application for the device's use might be for better securing prescription drugs in homes, heath care facilities and doctors offices. Misuse and diversion of pharmaceutical drugs is a significant problem in today's society. Drugs can often be stolen from the prescribed person without their knowledge. They are often taken from unsecured medicine cabinets, bathroom counters, kitchen cabinets, etc. In addition, each year, sadly, medicines can unfortunately fall into the hands of toddlers and small children who can ingest them resulting in illness and sometimes death. The most significant uses for this device is to provide a simple and convenient, low cost means of security to prevent easy free access and theft of prescription drugs. Other uses include providing a safe means for storing and securing household cleaners and poisonous substances. The device can have various sizes and capacities to hold various bottle shapes and sizes for pills, liquids, ointments, etc. Likewise the device can secure items of value such as wallets, money, cell phones, jewelry, passports, documents, and other items. The container can be unattached and portable or permanently mounted inside of a cabinet or closet.